


Tony and the Squid

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, NO rape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants Steve to fuck him - with a tentacle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Tony and the Squid

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Tentacle sex.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

“Are we hunting a giant squid to have sex with you, then?” Steve asked Tony. 

“Do you think there is such a thing?” Tony asked him, looking almost hopeful. 

“I think beastiality is illegal in most places,” Steve said quite matter-of-factly, despite the fact that Tony was sliding his hand up and down his cock. 

Tony cocked his head sideways. “And you know this how?” he never slowed in his stroking. 

“I just do. Why on earth do you want to be fucked with a tentacle?” He lost his composure for a moment when Tony dipped his head and licked at Steve’s cock. They didn’t talk until he was a little calmer – after he’d come in Tony’s mouth. 

They were lying in Tony’s bed, both flat on their backs. 

“Now tell me again why you want to be fucked by a tentacle?” Steve asked him. 

“Have you ever seen tentacle porn?”

“Can’t say that I have.” 

“Well, after World War II, the US imposed strict porn laws on Japan about showing genitalia and pubic hair. There was a tradition of tentacle porn, which is also sometimes tentacle rape. Not interested in the rape, but the damned tentacles fascinate me.” 

“Lots of things fascinate me, too, but I don’t want to get fucked by them,” Steve told him.

“It doesn’t have to be a real tentacle.”

“A dildo?” Steve turned onto his side and looked at Tony.

“You know they make strap-ons for men, right?” 

“I do now.” 

“I was thinking that I need to fabricate one that is a tentacle for you to use.” 

“Let me get this straight – you’re going to custom make a strap-on tentacle for me to fuck you with?”

“That’s it exactly! Give this man a strap-on.” Tony kissed him. 

“Am I wrong to think you might have already made this strap-on?” 

“You are not wrong.” Tony looked quite innocent. 

“Where is it?” There was no getting out of using it. As much as he might pretend otherwise, the whole idea excited Steve, because anything that Tony wanted that bad would be fun for both of them.

“In the drawer by the bed.” 

Steve rolled over and opened the drawer. Inside lay a green tentacle strap-on. It was hollow and big enough that it would fit over his cock like a glove. It had black straps that fit around his balls and up his ass. The waist belt was thick and wide to give it more stability and to make it sexier, Steve expected. He lifted it out and held it up. 

“Help me put it on?” he asked Tony. He was already getting hard again. 

Tony took the hollowed tentacled dildo and slid it over Steve. It fit him like a glove. He made a sound as Tony put the harness on him, being careful to fit it to him. Tony looked at him when he was done. “Shit, you look hot.” 

Steve laughed. “Especially the bright green tentacle!” He waved it around at Tony. 

“Yes, especially that!” 

“Get on your hands and knees, my little squid.” Steve waggled his eyebrows. 

Tony did as he said. Steve found the lube and got on the bed behind him. Tony wiggled his ass and Steve popped it with the flat of his hand. 

“Ooh, spanking!” Tony teased. 

The tentacle was thick at the base and tapered out to a small blunt end. It had tiny mock suction cups all over it and was the bright green of a child’s toy. It was quite stiff on the outside, but the nest inside where Steve’s penis fit was quite smooth and soft. 

Steve lubed Tony, making him beg before he was done, then he readied his sea monster appendage and pressed the slender tip into Tony. 

“Oh yeah!” Tony breathed. 

Steve put his hands on Tony’s hips. “It feels awkward.”

“Feels good on my end, really good, unhhh,” Tony finished with a grunt as Steve pressed his tentacle all the way in very slowly. 

“How’s that?”

Tony made a sound of pleasure. Steve began to fuck him slowly. Tony had made the hollow dildo so it actual fit over Steve’s fully erect penis and still was not much bigger on the outside. Steve didn’t even want to know what Tony had done to make it stimulate him on the inside of the dildo as well. It felt like he was getting a hand job. 

“Like it?” Tony asked, breathlessly. 

“Uh, yeah. Feels so good.”

Both of them stopped talking so much as Steve started banging the tentacle into Tony over and over. He reached down and pulled Tony up to where he was on his knees with his back against Steve. He held Tony with one arm and found Tony’s cock with his right hand. 

Steve was still able to move the tentacle enough to get both of them on the edge of orgasm. 

“Come for me, Tony!” Steve urged him as he came himself, filling the inside of the dildo with his warm seed. He stayed all the way inside Tony as he found that rapid rhythm that put Tony over as well. He came so forcefully that his semen spurted all the way onto the pillows. 

After both of them were done, they started to lay down to rest, but realized one side of the bed was rather wet. They cuddled together on the other side. 

“You’re changing the sheets when we get up, right?” Tony asked. 

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Why don’t you see if the squid will clean up?” 

Tony kissed his cheek. “I’ll do that. I do love you for doing this, among other things.”

“Among other things. I love you, too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
